nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Krippy Kush (Remix)
Farruko’s “'Krippy Kush'” dropped over the summer and has gained over 495 million hits on YouTube thusfar. With the strength of the single thusfar, Bad Bunny, Farruko and Rvssian extend it’s lifespan with a remix from Nicki Minaj and 21 Savage. Hola Me llamo Onika Wrist frío Pelo rosa Culo gordo El Rvssian Lo' maliantes quieren krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy To'a las babys quieren kush, kush, kush, kush, kush Lo' gansters quieren krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy To'a las babys quieren kush, kush, kush, kush, kush Lo' maliantes quieren krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy To'a las babys quieren kush, kush, kush, kush, kush Lo' gansters quieren krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy To'a las putas quieren kush... (jajaja, yeah, yeah, yeah) Make some room, hoe, keep a hundred feet away Fifty trucks, when I pull up we a fleet away You ain’t on my throne, ain’t even a seat away But thanks to Nicki, all these new bitches can see the way I got the krippy, I ain't talking 'bout the gangs, though Had all these bitches rocking pink hair and bangs, though Now I got 'em rocking inches now But I'll leave these bitches hanging like lynches now Word play got 'em stepping up they pens-es now Still stick me for my flow like syringes now Still kicking closed doors off the hinges now Shotgun and them '88 Benzes now With my plug, I call him Poncho, but I think he wants that chocha Put this pussy in his boca, make my niggas take his coca Now I'm balling like I'm Sosa in a Lamborghini rosa Yelling, "¡Viva Puerto Rico!", all my bitches es hermosa Pero ahora estoy pal' krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy También tenemos kush, kush, kush, kush, kush Lo' gansters quieren krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy To'a las putas quieren kush... (jajaja, yeah, yeah, yeah) Aquí pasamos moñas por el TSA Las putas se montan fácil como en GTA 200 cajas 'e paper que pedí en eBay En PR ya es legal, yo firmé la ley Fumando como Snoop Dogg y Wiz Kha' Las gatas quieren Kush, no quieren Friska Prendí un bastón como el de la brisca (Farru') 2 phillies, se queda bizca Las libras yo las compro y llegan por FedEx Priority el paquete, next day vía express Del celular traqueo con el GPS Y el shipping se lo cobramo' al bobo de tu ex Que tiene un guille de bichote y lo que fuma es regular Sintéticas de esas que venden por ahí en los puestos legal Que le baja a la movie, que pa' acá no venga a frontear Que somos millonarios y acabo 'e comprar par de acres pa' sembrar Pero ahora estoy pal' krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy También tenemos kush, kush, kush, kush, kush Lo' gansters quieren krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy To'a las putas quieren kush... Call baby girl up, it’s time to smoke something (21) I know you heard, I’m Slaughter Gang, I smoke something (yeah) Off the head, yeah, I ain’t never wrote nothing (facts) Pretty face, ass fat, I'm tryna poke something (yah, yah) Yeah, back it up, baby, let me see you twerk (21) Yeah, spillin’ codeine on my Gucci shirt (on my shirt) Yeah, whole lotta racks and the krispy (the krispy) And she throw that ass back like a frisbee (on God) Uh-huh, I'm smoking krippy kush (krippy kush) Fill the backwoods up with the whole bush (the whole bush) I might pass her to the team, 'cause she old news (she old news) Tryna make a hundred M's using Pro Tools (bags) In a Maybach and I’m laid back (21) Put a bullet hole (yeah), in ya' wave cap (on God) You better pay me now (now), I don’t cut slack (nah) All these VVS’s (21), make you upset (21, 21, 21) Pero ahora estoy pal' krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy También tenemos kush, kush, kush, kush, kush Lo' gansters quieren krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy To'a las babys quieren kush, kush, kush, kush, kush Lo' maliantes quieren krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy To'a las babys quieren kush, kush, kush, kush, kush Lo' gansters quieren krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy, krippy To'a las putas quieren kush... }} [[Category:Songs featuring Minaj] Category:2017